The Complete Fawlty Towers (3 DVD Set)
The Complete Fawlty Towers is a UK DVD boxed set with three discs together in one box that is released in the UK by 2 Entertain Video Ltd and BBC Worldwide Ltd on 3rd October 2005. It contains the complete two series of the 1975-1979 hotel-themed comedy programme "Fawlty Towers" which is written by John Cleese and Connie Booth and which stars John Cleese, Prunella Scales, Andrew Sachs and Connie Booth on four video cassettes with all twelve episodes of the entire show in six episodes each on two seperate discs in the set and the third disc contains special features. Description The Complete Fawlty Towers contains all twelve episodes of this fabulous comedy Episode Info 'SERIES ONE' *A TOUCH OF CLASS Lord Melbury arrives and Basil is only too pleased to cash his Lordship's cheque... *THE BUILDERS *THE WEDDING PARTY *THE HOTEL INSPECTORS *GOURMET NIGHT *THE GERMANS 'SERIES TWO' *COMMUNICATION PROBLEMS *THE PSYCHIATRIST *WALDORF SALAD *THE KIPPER AND THE CORPSE *THE ANNIVERSARY *BASIL THE RAT Special Features Cast Members Here are the main and guest cast in all twelve episodes on this Fawlty Towers DVDs. Main cast in all twelve episodes of the entire show *John Cleese as Basil Fawlty. *Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty. *Andrew Sachs as Manuel. *Connie Booth as Polly. Guest Stars in "A Touch of Class" *Michael Gwynn as Lord Melbury. *Robin Ellis as Danny Brown. *Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen. *Martin Wydpldeck as Sir Richard Morris. *David Simeon as Mr. Mackenzie. *Terence Conoley as Mr. Wareing. *Lionel Wheeler as Mr. Watson. Guest Stars in "The Builders" *Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowan. *David Kelly as O'Reilly. *Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs. *Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby. *James Appleby as Stubbs. *George Lee as the Delivery Man. *Michael Cronin as Lurphy. *Michael Halsey as Jones. *Barney Dorman as Kerr. Guest Stars in "The Wedding Party" *Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen. *Yvonne Gilan as Mrs. Peignoir. *Conrad Phillips as Mr. Lloyd. *Diana King as Mrs. Lloyd. *Trevor Adams as Alan. *April Walker as Jean. *Gilly Flowers as Miss Tibbs. *Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby. *Jay Neill as the Bar Guest. Guest Stars in "The Hotel Inspectors" *Bernard Cribbins as Mr. Hutchinson. *James Cossins as Mr. Walt. *Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen. *Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs. *Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby. *Geoffrey Morris as John. *Peter Brett as Brian. Guest Stars in "Gourmet Night" *André Maranne as André. *Steve Plytas as Kurt. *Allan Cuthbertson as Colonel Hall. *Ann Way as Mrs. Hall. *Richard Caldicot as Lionel Twitchen. *Betty Huntley-Wright as Mrs. Twitchen. *Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen. *Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs. *Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby. *Jeffrey Segal as Mr. Heath. *Elizabeth Benson as Mrs. Heath. *Tony Page as Master Heath. Guest Stars in "The Germans" *Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen. *Claire Davenport as Mrs. Wilson. *Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs. *Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby. *Brenda Cowling as the Sister. *Louis Mahoney as the Doctor. *John Lawrence as Mr. Sharp. *Iris Fry as Mrs. Sharp. *Willy Bowman, Nick Kane, Lisa Bergmayr and Dan Gillian as the German guests. Guest Stars in "Communication Problems" *Joan Sanderson as Mrs Richards. *Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen. *Brian Hall as Terry. *Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs. *Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby. *Robert Lankesheer as Mr Thurston. *Johnny Shannon as Mr Firkins. *Bill Bradley as Mr Mackintosh. *George Lee as Mr Kerr. *Mervyn Pascoe as Mr Yardley. Guest Stars in "The Psychiatrist" *Nicky Henson as Mr Johnson. *Basil Henson as Dr Abbott. *Elspet Gray as Mrs Abbott. *Ballard Berkley as Major Gowen. *Brian Hall as Terry. *Luan Peters as Raylene Miles. *Aimee Delamain as Mrs Johnson. *Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs. *Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby. *Imogen Bickford-Smith as the Girlfriend. Guest Stars in "Waldorf Salad" *Bruce Boa as Mr Hamilton. *Claire Nielson as Mrs Hamilton. *Norman Bird as Mr Arrad. *Stella Tanner as Mrs Arrad. *Terence Conoley as Mr Johnston. *June Ellis as Mrs Johnston. *Brian Hall as Terry. *Anthony Dawes as Mr Libson. *Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen. *Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs. *Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby. *Beatrice Shaw as Miss Gurke. *Dorothy Frere as Miss Hare. Guest Stars in "The Kipper and the Corpse" *Geoffrey Palmer as Dr Price. *Mavis Pugh as Mrs Chase. *Richard Davies as Mr White. *Elizabeth Benson as Mrs White. *Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen. *Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs. *Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby. *Brian Hall as Terry. *Derek Royle as Mr Leeman. *Robert McBain as Mr Xerxes. *Pamela Buchner as Miss Young. *Raymond Mason as Mr Zebedee. *Charles McKeown as Mr Ingrams. *Len Marten as the Guest. Guest Stars in "The Anniversary" *Ken Campbell as Roger. *Una Stubbs as Alice. *Robert Arnold as Arthur. *Pat Keen as Virginia. *Roger Hume as Reg. *Denyse Alexander as Kitty. *Christine Shaw as Audrey. *Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen. *Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs. *Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby. *Brian Hall as Terry. Guest Stars in "Basil the Rat" *John Quarmby as Mr Carnegie. *Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen. *Brian Hall as Terry. *Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs. *Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby. *David Neville as Ronald. *Sabina Franklyn as Quentina. *James Taylor as Mr Taylor. *Melody Lang as Mrs Taylor. *Stuart Sherwin as the Guest. Cast and Credits Trivia Category:2000's DVD Releases Category:2005 DVD Releases Category:Fawlty Towers Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:DVD Category:BBC ident from 1997 to 2009 Category:BBFC PG Category:Comedy DVDs by BBC